Remembering the Past
by Joker is Poker with a J
Summary: Cowritten with SwallowTheStuffUnderTheSink:: But, everything was different now. There was no going back for her. He had waited to long, Kizzy had never been one to wait on things she knew would never happen. He had lost his best friend the moment he ran..
1. Chapter 1

An eleven year old Dally Winston ran up the fire escape of his apartment building. Sighing with relief as he saw the small girl. "Hey." he said quietly, so as not to startle her.

Turning her head she smiled when she saw her best friend, "Hey, Dally! Where ya been?" and she laughed knowing full well where he'd been.

Kizzy grinned at him and he ruffled her hair, causing her to screech and duck her head low. "What have you been up to?" He asked her, crouching down next to her.

She shrugged, "nothing really. Staying out of my dad's hair."

The small girl watched as her best friend gave a nod, and sat down, his legs hanging off the side of the building just like hers. Looking at him shyly she asked, "Was it that bad, Dal?"

The towheaded boy was quiet for a moment, and Kizzy almost wished she hadn't asked, then, "well...it wasn't a carnival, Little." he said it quietly, using the nickname he had called her since they were four.

Kizzy smiled as Dally used her nickname and swung her feet in the air. She leaned back, resting her palms on the cement behind her and resting on them. "I missed you…"

Dally's head snapped to the side and he stared at Kizzy for a moment. He cracked a small, rare grin, a soft grin that he only showed around her. "I missed you too." Kizzy smiled broadly, wanting to hug him but knew that Dally wasn't much for the whole touchy-feely scene.

Even thought the shouts from New York were loud, the two enjoyed the quietness of their seat on the roof. But, a moment later Dally broke it by standing up, "I'm leaving."

"Ok. I'll be down later, and I'll see you tomorrow." she replied absent mindedly.

"No. I mean i'm leaving New York."

Kizzy whirled around all the while keeping her balance on the roof, "What? What do you mean, leaving New York?"

"I mean, Little, " Dally said in a softer voice, "That I can't stay here, it's killing me. I'm leaving and I want you to come."

Kizzy stared at him in shock for a moment. "Dally…I can't." She said in a hushed voice.

Dally, who did not take rejection very well stiffened. "Why not?"

Kizzy cringed and said in a small voice, "I can't go. I want to, please believe that I do…but I can't." She bit her lip nervously and shook some hair into her face.

"Why can't you go?"

"I can't leave my family here, Dal. It's not that easy for me." She bit her lip a little harder, drawing blood and rested her head in her hands. She fought back tears and took a shaky breath, looking back up to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry."

Dallas Winston's blazing blue eyes flew open, and, half expecting to see his old friend, he sat up. 'No.' he thought, 'Just the Curtis' living room.'

Laying back he heaved a sigh. He hadn't understood then, why she didn't want to leave. Why should she stay with an abusive drunk? But, after six years of contemplating, he had yet to come up with an answer.

He had once asked Johnny why he didn't run away, but Johnny had just said he had no where to go. That wasn't true for Kizzy. She had Dally, she didn't need that asshole father, or the brother who abandoned her to her fate. It just wasn't fair.

"Hey Dal, you ok?" Two-Bit asked, glancing up from the television. Mickey Mouse was dancing across the screen.

"Fine." He answered gruffly, sitting up and lighting a cigarette. He took a long drag from it and held the smoke in his lungs until it began to pain him and he exhaled, a thin stream of smoke replacing the air.

He rubbed his eyes fiercely, trying to drag his thoughts away from Kizzy. He didn't need to be thinking about her so long after. But he just couldn't shake her face. He'd always figured that that was why he was so protective over Johnny. He'd seen one friend slip through the cracks of an abusive home, he was never going to let it happen again.

Listening to the sounds of the T.V. and of Two-Bit's laughter, Dally felt himself slip into a calmness that he hadn't felt in a long time.

After the scenes of that horrible dream, he had left, not even leaving a note, or saying goodbye to the friend who had needed him there. So many times he had felt the urge to go back and look for the soft speaking girl who had spent everyday with him from the time they were three.

But, everything was different now. There was no going back for her. He had waited to long, Kizzy had never been one to wait on things she knew would never happen. He had lost his best friend the moment he ran off the roof.

He felt that slithering feeling of emotion creeping into his chest and he rose from the couch immediately. "I'm gonna get out of here…go for a walk or something. I'll see ya'll later." With those words, he sauntered out of the house; a cigarette perched between his lips and a hard expression etched onto his face.

He needed to do something, he needed to get into a fight, or get drunk or do something to get his mind off of Kizzy. The only dilemma he faced now was the fact that he didn't want to. After six years of remembering whom he'd left behind, he didn't want to forget. He didn't want to abandon those thoughts of a dear friend whom he'd lost. He wanted Kizzy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dally wasn't sure where to go. Buck Merril wasn't havin' a party, for once, and Dally didn't have the heart to get drunk. Kizzy was haunting him and it made him feel sick with need to find her.

Finally, Dally ended up at the Lot that Johnny and Pony always hung out at. And sure enough, there was Johnny.

"How's it goin' Johnny Cakes?" Dally asked, sitting down next to the dark haired boy.

Johnny shrugged, hugging his jeans jacket close to his small frame. "Not bad, I guess. You?"

"Could be worse." They sat in silence for a good five minutes, just enjoying one another's company. Dally lit another cigarette, Kizzy still resting in the back of his mind. She was going to drive him crazy, at least he thought so.

"You've been actin' awful funny lately," Johnny mused quietly.

"What do you mean?"

The boy shrugged again, "I dunno, you're just…different."

"Well, maybe you've been acting different!" Dally snapped, though they both knew how lame it sounded.

After a minute of silence, Dally said, "Sorry Johnny, I just got things on my mind." Kizzy. Everything screamed her name. Johnny's hair, such a dark brown it was black, was exactly like Kizzy's. Her hair though, was so long it had reached the back of her legs.

"It's okay, Dally. I know, I heard you when you were sleeping."

Dally looked sharply over at the boy next to him. So alike and so different, how was that possible? "What didja hear?"

"You were talking to someone in your sleep. Little, you called 'em." He answered, "The rest I couldn't understand." Dally sat shocked for a moment, he took a drag off of his cigarette and grimaced, realizing that it was hot boxed. He flicked it away and ran a hand through his hair.

"So what were you dreamin'?" Johnny asked finally.

Dally shrugged, "just something from before I left New York." He muttered, he could practically see Kizzy in his mind; her small frame grinning from him, still crouched on that roof. "That's about it kid, nothing special."

Johnny nodded, knowing that he had already gotten farther then most and to not push. "Ok." he said quietly, still wondering about Dally Winston's past.

Dally stood up, "I'm gonna head to the store, maybe get some food, wanna come?"

"Sure." Johnny said standing up. He liked goin' places with Dally, and didn't mind spending the night hangin' out with him.

The two headed off in the direction of the supermarket, the silence welcomed.

They didn't talk much while they were in there; it was mostly small talk that wasn't really worth remembering or even noticing it was being said.

Once they'd left, they were empty-handed, Dally didn't have the ambition to steal anything and Johnny was never much for theft anyway.

Dally jammed his hands in his pockets, Kizzy, Kizzy, Kizzy…why was she torturing him like this now? Why did it have to be like this?

They walked for a while, until they heard noises around the corner. Turning they say a couple socs, and a couple greasers. "A rumble!" Dally cried, excited. Something, anything, to get Kizzy off his mind.

Johnny and Dally both jumped in, getting their hands on any socs they could. It was not a minute later that the socs ran, and the greasers, there were four besides Johnny and Dally, stopped to congratulate each other.

A guy walked up to Dally and Johnny, presumably the leader, and said, "Thanks. We were gettin' a bit crushed, but you guys scared them off."

Dally nodded, "No problem. I like fights." but, Dally didn't like this guy. It was something about him, Dally didn't like.

Dally eyed the man carefully, trying to figure out what it was that was so terrible about him from first glance. He couldn't see anything that hinted as to why he seemed so easy to hate.

He turned away and cleared his throat, "come on Johnny, let's get out of here." He croaked, heading away from the group.

Johnny nodded and followed the blonde away. "Why were you in such a hurry to get outta there?" He asked after a long moment.

Dally shrugged, "I just was. It doesn't matter."

Silent again they headed to the Lot. Dally, now with Kizzy pushed from his mind, couldn't get that guy out. It was a feeling, as if...as if the guy, while looking completely good and innocent on the outside, was really...sinister.

Sitting in the lot, Johnny looked over at Dally, "Dal?"

"Yeah, Johnny?" Dally replied.

"Did that guy give you...I don't know...a bad feeling?"

"You betcha." Dally said, pulling out another cigarette.

They were silent again, then, "Was it a bad dream, Dal?" Johnny asked. It had been bugging him all night.

Dally stiffened, Kizzy had said something along the lines of that the night he had left.

He shook his head roughly, his thoughts once again switching over to the guy from the rumble. "I guess you could say it was something like that." He said finally. "But back to that guy…what was it about him that seemed so…sleazy?"

Johnny shrugged, "he just seemed off. I dunno, there's just something about him that isn't right." He paused. "Do you think we'll see him again?"

Dally shook his head, "I don't know. Probably, but I don't know." He stood up and stretched, the face of the guy still sticking in his memory. Dally needed to figure out why he disliked him so much, he couldn't stand the confusion.

"I'm headin' to the Curtis'. K? Don't stay out here to late, and come to Pony's if you get to cold." Dally said, killing off his cigarette.

"Ok, Dally." Johnny said, looking up towards the stars winking back at him.

Sighing, Dally turned around, flicked his cigarette into the darkness, and walked slowly back to the Curtis house, just a bit scared to go to sleep and see Kizzy's sorrowful face as he ran off the roof.

As Dally walked he heard a sharp yelp coming from around the corner. He jerked his head to the side and walked in the direction of the sound. There was the flat noise of skin on skin and then a thud.

He heard the faint sound of a male snarling things at someone else and stopped when he saw the guy from the fight beating up a girl. She barely made a sound.

"Robbie-stop!" She pleaded softly.

The guy hauled her up by her hair and smacked her hard across the face, the force behind the blow sending her crashing to the ground.

Dally, never liking anyone abusing anyone else, ran towards the couple. Once close to the guy, Robbie, he gave him a sneak punch, sending Robbie flying backwards, dropping the girl. At once Dally was on top of him, punching, slapping, anything to show this guy the pain that the girl had to be feeling.

Finally standing up, he noted that the guy was unconcious, he walked over to the girl. She was curled up in the fetal position, hands over her head, her one wrist slightly odd looking, presumably broken. Dally crouched down next to her, "Shhhh..." he shushed, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Slowly, ever so, she pulled her arms away revealing eyes, such a mix of blue and green, Dally wasn't sure which dominated. He remembered those eyes though. A dark green when sad, a deep blue when jealous, and so light when happy. But, he had never seen them this color. So mixed together and confused, and...scared.

"Kizzy?" he whispered, only half believing his eyes.

A/N: theres chapter 2! hope you enjoyed! thankies and cookies to: **oOoRikku4EveroOo **and **dakota!** you guys rock! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The girl's eyes widened at the sound of her name, she stared at Dally for a moment, her eyes clouding over with confusion and then recognition. "Dally?"

They stared at eachother for a moment before the girl fastened her arms around Dally's neck, sobbing. There was no way she would be able to talk; her tears said all that was needed. Dally rubbed his old friend's back, trying to calm her down. "It's alright, Little." He said softly.

"Don't you ever leave me again," she half-snarled in his ear.

"I won't." Dally said, seriously, as he pulled her away, brushing the hair away from her tear streaked face.

They stared at each, memorizing each others face. The hair, the eyes, each unable to pull away from the person who had once known them so well. They were like two positive magnets, fighting to resist eachother, but turning one around to show their true emotions and they couldn't stay apart.

But, they were pulled away by a groaning sound. Turning, they both looked over at Robbie. Dally gave Kizzy a squeeze, and, standing up, walked over to Robbie pulling him to his feet. Robbie looked at him, not quite registering what, exactly, was going on.

"You." Dally growled, hate emnating from every part of his being, "Stay the _hell_ away from Kizzy! Got that?"

Robbie glared at him, his bruised and bloodied face showing in a streetlight nearby. His gaze shifted over to Kizzy. "Are you going to just sit there and let him do that?" He barked. Kizzy stared at the ground as though it were extremely fascinating.

Robbie snorted, "I knew you were worthless." He stared back at Dally, "have at her though, she gives free head and spreads her legs for anything that's considered male."

Dally punched him hard in the face, causing a loud crunch to come from his nose and blood to pour from it profusely. "Get out of here." He snarled, "if I see you anywhere near her, I'll kill you."

Robbie grabbed his nose, gave one last glare, and stalked down a back alley a couple streets away. Dally, turning toward Kizzy, held out his hand.

Looking up into his eyes, she put her uninjured one in his hand. Gently lifting her up, he held her close as they began walking. "I'm gonna take you to my friend's house. We'll get you fixed up there."

Kizzy just nodded silently, leaning close to him. After a minute she said, "I didn't know youse was in Talsa."

Dally shrugged, "Yeah. I've been around, but I like it here. There are people here, they're one of a kind."

A minute more past, "And I wasn't?"

Stopping, the blue eyed boy turned to her, "No! That's not it. People here need me, Kizzy. I left New York because I had to. You didn't want to go, remember?"

"I remember, Dal. But, I couldn't just up and leave my family, like you. Like my brother. I needed you, Dal." her voice was filled with so much sadness, that Dally gave up.

"We'll talk about this later." he said.

Kizzy sighed and nodded. Dally led her to the Curtis' and stepped in. They looked at her curiously and he shrugged, motioning toward her, "guys, this is Kizzy. Kizzy, meet Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-Bit, Steve and…where's Darry?" He asked.

Pony stared at him uneasily; he had never seen him like this before. "Darry had to work late." He said quietly, eyeing Kizzy's wrist. "What happened?" He asked.

Kizzy shrugged, "fell. I'll be fine, I just need to set it." She lied.

Dally snapped his head toward her, she had never lied about the abuse around Dally. She knew that he wouldn't think any less of her because of the abuse. But she didn't know about these people.

He felt something jab him softly in the side and he looked down at Kizzy, who was holding her wrist up. "Do the honors?"

Hesitantly he took her wrist in his own, and grimacing he set it for her. The guys watched, grimacing also as they heard the bone go into place.

"Can you get me a bandage or somethin', Pony?" Dally asked, still holding her hand in his own.

Pony nodded, getting up and rushing into the kitchen. A second later he came back, and they wrapped Kizzy's wrist.

After they had cleaned a few cuts on Dally's hand and a few on Kizzy, the door opened. Johnny and Darry walked in.

"Found him sleeping in the Lot. Practically shivering to death." Darry said, a reprimanding look on his face. Johnny only lowered his head.

Whirling on him Dally glowered, "I told you to come here if it got cold."

Johnny only shrugged.

Dally gave an angry sigh, "Don't do that again, Johnny, or you'll die of a cold before you turn Seventeen."

"Alright, Dally." He said quietly, then looked up, just noticing Kizzy.

"Who's this, Dal?" he asked, looking to the towheaded boy.

Kizzy smiled softly at Johnny, "I'm Kizzy. I guess…I guess you could say that Dally and I go back a while." She answered, her wrist throbbing. She winced and looked up, "I know that I probably seem like a moocher right about now but…can I get some aspirin?"

Soda nodded and walked into the bathroom, fetching the bottle of aspirin and bringing it out to her. She pulled the cap off and took three, swallowing them dry.

She took a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and pulled one out, lighting it and taking a long drag off of it with a shaking hand. "I appreciate the help." She said softly, her New York accent extremely pronounced.

Dally shrugged, "it's not a problem, Little."

Johnny's eyes widened at the nickname, "Dal, is this the person you were dreaming about?"

Kizzy grinned up at him, "Dally, you were dreaming about me?" She elbowed him gently in the side. "I'm flattered."

Dally shot a scowl at Johnny, and then at Kizzy, but remained quiet. Taking Kizzy's hand he brought her over to the couch. "You don't mind, Darry, if she stays a while?"

Darry shook his head, "I don't mind."

"Thank you." Kizzy said to Darry.

"Well, I'll pay for anything she needs." Dally told him.

"What am I? A pet?" Kizzy said, shooting a mock glare at him.

"No." Dally replied, blushing. Johnny was smiling and everyone as laughing.

Kizzy nodded, her mouth going wide in a yawn. Dally smirked and patted her on the back. "Bed time, Little." He said.

She shot him a look, "since when do you tell me when to go to bed?" She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Since I saved your ass about an hour ago." He retorted, snuffing his cigarette in the ashtray.

She hit him with her good hand, "I would have been fine without you. You just don't like to see people in that situation and HAVE to butt into it." She paused. "You should have just let it be." She shook her head and yawned again. "But I think that I will pass out."

"Do you want us to leave?" Soda asked.

She shook her head, "trust me, I've fallen asleep in places a lot louder than this. I used to live in New York."

Dally nodded, "she sleeps hard. Don't worry about it."

A/N: Hey! Joker here, thanks to all you who are reading, and the few who are reviewing! I'll let you in on a secret (even if it's not a big one) authors ABSOLUTELY LOVE REVIEWS! so if more people review...the happier me and my accomplice, SwallowTheStuffUnderTheSink, the faster we will write...hmmm...makes ya think of the possibilities, huh? ok, well please review! Thanks and cookies to, **oOoDancingQueenoOo**! you ROCK!

Truly,

Joker is Poker with a J

&

SwallowTheStuffUnderTheSink


	4. Chapter 4

Dally watched Kizzy sleep. From time to time he felt Johnny watching him, but never long. He also knew they were wondering about the girl.

Finally, after a long time of no one talking, Darry asked the question everyone was itching to ask, "You saved her life?"

Ok, it wasn't the one Dally was expecting, but it was one he knew would come sooner or later. "Ummm...Long story. I'll tell you later." he stood up, and gave a yawn, "Mind if I sleep here the night."

"No. But you have to tell us where she's from." Darry said, a stern look on his face.

Dally sighed, "fine. She was my best friend when I was living in New York, had a dad a lot like Johnny's except he was a little worse. He's stabbed her before, she usually doesn't talk about the abuse-so don't ask her any questions about it." He felt protectiveness prickling up his spine and heaved a sigh to relax him.

"When I left New York, I wanted her to come with me, but she wouldn't come. So…I just left. I left her there. I haven't seen her until tonight. Happy?" He grunted.

Darry sighed, "fine. We'll talk more about this later."

Dally nodded and plopped down on the loveseat. "Ok, deal." He covered Kizzy up with a blanket and plopped down on the couch, stretching out so his feet draped over the side.

It was quiet, but it was different now that everyone understood most of what was going on. The T.V. was soon unmuted, and everyone settled down to watch Mickey Mouse.

Before long, everyone went to sleep except Johnny. Johnny was laying on the floor in the dark, when he heard movement near the couch. Making his breathing lighter he watched as a figure, thin and lithe, stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Johnny slowly got up and followed Kizzy in. He heard her walk over, rifle through the shelves, and then turn on the water.

He Flicked the light on.

"Holy Shit!" She exclaimed, her glass of water running down her shirt. She looked over at Johnny, "You scared the Living LIFE out of me." she said, trying to dry out her shirt.

"I'm sorry. I just wondered..." he trailed off.

"If I was gonna take money, or steal something, or Runaway?" she asked, looking down at the floor.

"No." he replied quietly, "I was wondering if you were going to leave."

"Why?" she asked.

Johnny shrugged, "its happened before."

Kizzy nodded understandingly, "I was thirsty…" she said blankly, refilling her glass with water and drinking it in nearly one gulp. She rinsed it out in the sink and placed it in the strainer.

She walked past Johnny, her hands trembling slightly. Johnny turned the light off and walked back into the living room, sprawling back out on the floor. He heard Kizzy rolling around on the couch for a moment and then a short sniffle.

_Is she crying?_ He thought, alarmed. He didn't move, he just listened, a small, almost inaudible whimper escaped her lips and he knew. She was crying. He could barely hear the back of the couch muffled her tears and after about two minutes, the sound ended.

Feeling uneasy, Johnny started thinking maybe he should have comforted her. He listened a moment longer, and when he heard nothing, he turned over and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Dally awoke with a start. Looking around frantically, he tried to locate Kizzy. Maybe it had been a dream. No, it couldn't have been. But, if it was, it was a pretty good dream.

Hopping up he hurried into the kitchen. He gave a silent thank you to God as he saw Kizzy sitting in the chair, talking to Soda.

Wait.

Talking to Soda? No. Bad things happened to girls who talked to Soda. Oh god! Dally thought, as Kizzy gave a small laugh, she's laughing, not good!

A small voice in the back of his head told him he was overreacting. He shouldn't be so jealous.

Jealous?

He wasn't jealous...was he?

Kizzy jumped when she saw Dally and grinned at him. "G'mornin' gorgeous." She said happily.

Dally grunted and sat down in a chair next to her.

Kizzy shifted nervously and bit her lip. "Um…Dal?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna need to go to Robbie's house to get a few things…" she mumbled. "I-I don't wanna go alone." Her face went pale and her body rigid with fear.

"I'll go with you." He told her.

She gave him a relieved smile. Johnny, who had been watching Pony cook breakfast, looked over at the two. "Can I come, Dal?" he asked.

Dally and Kizzy shared a glance, one that didn't go unnoticed to the dark haired boy, then, "Sure, Johnny."

They finished up their breakfast, and the three headed out. "Whose Robbie?" Johnny asked along the way.

"My Boyfriend." Kizzy said.

"Y'know that guy who we didn't like last night, after the fight? Thats him." Dally said as Johnny looked at him amazed.

"Really? And he did that to your wrist?" Johnny asked Kizzy.

"No." she said sharply, then, "Yes. How'd you know?"

Johnny shrugged, "An abused always knows another."

Kizzy barely made an effort to nod. "Turn here." She muttered, turning on a corner. Dally noticed that her hands started to shake as they got closer to the house and she began to bite her lip fiercely, pulling the flesh away and causing it to bleed.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she winced as he hit a bruise. He looked down at her gently, his eyes locking onto hers'. "Listen, he can't hurt you while I'm here. If he even looks at you wrong, I'll break his face."

Kizzy snorted, "I thought you already did."

Dally grinned at her, "smartass."

Kizzy shrugged, "it's the only thing I'm good at."

As they walked up the steps to the apartment that Kizzy had shared with Robbie, they all felt tense. Going to the door, Kizzy slid the key in and turned.

The key wouldn't budge.

"Shit!" Kizzy swore. "That asshole changed the goddamn locks!"

"How? You were only gone one night." Dally said, looking confused.

"It's my fault, I should have never dated a Locksmith." she replied, shaking her head.

"Well, you know what we gotta do, now dont'cha?" Dally said smiling.

"What?" Kizzy asked, angry with herself.

"Break in!" Dally shouted enthusiastcially.

Kizzy laughed snapped her fingers pointing at him, her hands flew into her hair and she pulled out a barrette, she then lifted up her shirt and undid a safety pin. She crouched down onto her knees and slid both into the keyhole, twisting and shifting them around. There was a soft click and she grinned.

"Score!" She squeaked and grabbed the doorknob, turning it. The door opened and she stepped in, the apartment was completely trashed. "Oh my God…" she said under her breath.

She walked in a little further and saw that just about every fragile object in the room was shattered to pieces. "Ooooh I really hope he doesn't come home while we're in here…" she muttered shakily.

"Don't worry." said Dally, as Johnny looked on in awe. Picking up a used condom, he shook it in front of Johnny, "Need Protection, Johnny?" He laughed and dropped it.

Kizzy punched him in the arm, "Don't pick that nasy thing up. Who knows where Rob has been." and she gave an involuntary shudder.

Going to a door on the far Left, she opened it and gasped. All her clothes were strewn across the bed and dressers. There was some white stuff on the clothes on the bed and Kizzy nearly gagged. She remembered then. Rushing over to the corner, she pulled the carpet back and pulled up the floor board, digging around, Johnny and Dally watched as she came up with a jar full of money.

"How'd you manage to keep that without him knowing?" Dally asked, moving forward.

Kizzy shrugged, "I just went to it and deposited ten bucks of my paycheck for about seven months now. It was usually night, and Robbie was usually out."

Johnny stared, mouth agape, "Wow, I don't think I ever seen that much money before."

"Well, You can stare at it later. Let's get outta here before he comes back. Leave the clothes, I'll much prefer to buy new ones."

"You know what that means, Johnny?" Dally asked, when Johnny shook his head, he said, "Shopping."

A/N: Hey everybody! sry my computer was broken so we couldn't work on the story. We just want to thank those who reviewed and those who read! we love you guys! ok well please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Kizzy stopped halfway out the door, "I have to get one more thing." She said quietly, tiptoeing through all of the grime and debris that was on the floor. She migrated over to the couch and pulled up a book bag and walked over to a large stand. She opened the splintered door and pulled out a wrench, screwdriver, funnel, and several other tools. Dally stared at her and she almost burst into laughter at his expression.

"I like to work on cars. No way in HELL am I leaving my tools behind." She said with a shrug. Once all of her tools were packed into her book bag, she closed it, flung it over her shoulders and headed toward the door. "Let's go."

They all left the apartment and Kizzy hurled her keys as far away as she could as they exited. "So…mall? I need directions."

Dally shrugged, "I'll get Buck's car and drive you."

Kizzy grinned, "Fair enough."

They walked to Buck Merrill's house and Dally demanded that they borrow his car. Buck seemed a little occupied staring at Kizzy's chest and she nailed him in the face. He doubled over, holding his head in his hands. She'd chipped one of his teeth.

"Nice!" Dally barked.

Kizzy smirked at him and turned to Buck. "so…you gonna let us borrow your car or not?"

As Kizzy got into the car, and Buck handed Dally the keys he said, "Thats quite a girl, mind if I borrow her sometime?" Unfortunately for Buck, he got another punch in the face.

Dally got in, and Kizzy was laughing, "What?" he asked.

"Johnny told me the most funniest joke ever!"

"What was that?" Dally asked making a left onto a main road.

"Two muffins are in a stove getting cooked and the first muffin turns to the second and says, 'boy is it hot in here!' and the second muffin says 'AHHH a talking MUFFIN!'" and she broke out into giggles.

Dally stared at her, "That is the stupidest joke EVER!" he said but laughed at her joy.

Once they arrived at the mall, Kizzy got out of the car, flicking her cigarette away from her. She walked into the mall, heading into the nearest clothing store.

"Ok, let's just get this over with." She grunted, her eyes scanning the racks of skirts in disgust. "Ok…definitely not buying anything on this side of the store." She spat, moving over to the men's apparel section.

She picked up four shirts and four pairs of jeans, a few wife beaters, some boxers and moved over to the girls' section only to buy bras and underwear. She approached the counter and slapped her clothes onto it, counting out the money that she owed.

As they left Kizzy groaned. "I HATE shopping." She grumbled.

Dally stared at her in awe, "I don't think I've ever heard a girl say that."

She shrugged, "first time for everything. Now can we please get out of this plastic fest? I think I'm going to go crazy."

"Plastic?" Johnny asked.

"Socs." Dally told him.

"Ah."

Once they were all back into the car, they headed to the Curtis'. "I'd have you stay with me...but, well, I kinda stay with the Curtis'." Dally said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Soda and Pony are cool. Darry seems...protective and a bit withdrawn but nice." she said, looking out the window.

Dally nodded, and the rest of the ride was in silence. When they pulled up to the house they were surprised to find it dark.

"Hmmm...odd. It's never dark." Dally said, Johnny giving a silent agreement.

Walking up the steps, they opened the door and entered. Going into the kitchen, Johnny found a note. It read: _Soda and Darry at Work. Two-Bit and me out. get comfortable, be home later. -- Pony_

"That explains it." Dally said, shrugging. He went over and switched on the T.V. all the while kicking off his shoes. Kizzy laughed at how relaxed he looked.

Johnny smiled and turned toward the door, "Well, i'm gonna check in at my house. I'll be around later."

"Sure?" Dally asked, but Johnny was already out the door.

Dally sighed, "I worry 'bout him."

Kizzy sat down next to him, "He's so young."

"Yeah. It's not fair, either. If his parents didn't want him, they shoulda put him up for adoption. Not abuse him every chance they get."

Kizzy nodded in agreement and ran a hand through her hair. "I think I'm gonna take a quick shower, going back to the apartment made me feel gross." She declared.

Dally nodded, "I can see why…that was sick." Kizzy nodded and pulled out a fresh set of clothing from her bag and shuffled into the bathroom.

Dally spread out on the couch watching the TV. His eyes fixed on the screen, but he didn't really take in any of what was going on. He was too busy thinking about the events of the last two days. The thoughts of Kizzy had been driving him insane, he'd been dreaming about her, seeing her just about everywhere and finally, he'd found her, in one of the worst positions possible. He dozed off into a fitful sleep.

Someone smacked his foot and he jerked away to see Kizzy grinning broadly at him. "Well hello there handsome!" She chirped, dressed in a wife beater and a pair of baggy jeans. She lifted up his feet and set down, resting the bottom half of his calves on her lap.

"Did you have to wake me up?" He grunted in irritation.

She smiled a cavity-sweet smile at him. "Why of course I did!"

Dally just rolled his eyes.

It wasn't till about an hour and a half later when Two-bit and Pony came walking through the door. "Hey Dally, Kizzy!" Two-bit said cheerily, "Got Mickey Mouse on?"

"Of course, Two-bit." Dally said, but too late, Two-bit had permanently pasted his face to the screen for the night.

Kizzy laughed, "Two-bit's quite a character."

"Yeah. Sometimes too much." Dally replied.

There was a sound of someone being startled, then Pony came hurrying out, "Theres women panties in the bathroom!"

Two-bit snorted while he was gulping down a beer, and started choking.

How innocent Pony was, Dally thought. Then, he turned to Kizzy, "You want to go remove your dirty underwear from the bathroom?"

Kizzy was bright red, "Sorry, Pony. I'm not used to living with guys. Well, ones I ain't going with." she said, rushing into the bathroom.

Pony finally went to the bathroom, and about fifteen minutes later Soda and Steve walked in, "Hows Everyone?" Soda exclaimed.

Everyone gave a grunt at the same time, letting him know that they were all right. Kizzy rejoined them out in the living room, still bright scarlet from the underwear incident. She flopped onto the couch next to Dally and lit a cigarette.

"So what do you guys do around here besides watch Mickey Mouse?" Kizzy asked after a long silence.

"Play cards, go to the movies, get in rumbles." Steve muttered, his eyes plastered to the screen.

She looked over at Dally, "anywhere you know that I can get a job? I don't want to be a freeloader."

Soda shook his head, "you don't need to pay us or anything. It's really not that big of a deal."

Kizzy nodded, "yes it is and yeah I do. I'm not going to stay with you for free."

Dally shrugged, "do they allow girls at the DX?" He asked Soda.

Soda shrugged, "it depends on how good they are."

Dally and Kizzy exchanged looks and looked at Soda. "I'm good."

"She's good." They said at the same time.

A/N: theres chapter 5 chapter 6'll be up soon thanks to my reviewer: babygurl33 you rock! hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

After a day of lounging around the house, waiting for Soda to come back and tell her whether or not she could go in to talk to his boss for the job, he walked through the door. And Kizzy practically tackled him.

"What'd he say?" She asked.

Soda laughed, "He said you could come in and he'd see what you can do." He told her.

She squealed and punched the air and then proceeded to do a dance-for lack of a better word. When she calmed down, she noticed the three pairs of eyes on her and blushed. "Hey guys…what's up?" She asked in a forced calm before sitting down, embarrassed. She cleared her throat, "so…uh…when do I go in?"

"Tomorrow." Soda told her.

She nodded and looked over to Dally. "I'm gettin' a job." She mumbled proudly.

Dally nodded, "I know."

"I'm gonna get to work on cars." She mumbled again.

Dally grinned, "I know."

"This is gonna be so kick ass!" She yelped.

Dally shook his head, trying not to laugh.

As each guy walked through the door, Kizzy would tell them proudly how she had an interview. Darry congratulated her with a bear hug, but warned her not to get a big head, she might not get the job.

Dally, though, refused to think that. He knew Kizzy, when her eyes sparkled that much over something it meant she held a passion for it, and she was good.

Kizzy couldn't sleep that night, she was so excited. She turned the whole night, going over everything she had ever learned. At dawn she got up and took a shower, got dressed in jeans and a nice shirt and made breakfast.

Soda stared at her as he walked into the kitchen, "uhh, Kizzy?"

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up from the table.

"He's gonna have you work on a car…"

She looked down at her shirt, "yeah…and?"

"Isn't that shirt a little nice for it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "they wind up getting grimy anyway." Soda stared at her for a minute and then nodded. She got a look at the clock and headed out the door. "I'll see you guys later!" She called and left.

Kizzy was three minutes early, and the boss apraised her, "Soda is sometimes two minutes late. But, he's one of the best and I know family lifes pretty hard on him." the boss told her, then, "Let's see what you can do." He set a Starter on the table, "Fix it."

So she got to work, fixing starters, alternators, brakes on cars, and just basic stuff. After an hour, Kizzy was exhilirated, having so much fun fixing cars, singing to the songs on the radio, and telling the Boss, Greg, about her home where her friends use to spend the day fixing up old cars, and selling them.

At noon, Greg bought them a pizza, and told her she was hired. Kizzy couldn't help but jumping up and down and dancing a bit.

Once she'd gotten home she squealed loudly and seized Dally around the ribs, practically squeezing the life out of him. "I got the job!" She shouted happily.

Dally laughed gently and stroked her hair, "I can tell, man, I haven't seen you this hyped up since we were kids." She squealed again, breaking apart and starting to dance again. Dally put his hand on her shoulders, "calm!" He barked, grinning.

Kizzy stopped, running her palm down her face, "ok, I'm calm now." She was able to manage a straight face for about two minutes before bursting into another round of overjoyed laughter.

After a few moments of overjoyed hyperness, Kizzy slowly wore down. "I'm tired." she said at last. All the excitment and the late night had finally grabbed her, like a reaper grabbing his victim.

"Go take a nap then." Dally said, opening a can of beer.

Kizzy snatched the bottle away and took a large gulp, "Ok I will!" and she sauntered down the hallway to the small bedroom where she wouldn't be disturbed.

Dally shook his head as he watched Kizzy disappear, only to realize that she still had his beer in her hand. He shot up and bolted down the hallway, knocking on the door. "I believe you have something of mine." He grunted.

He heard a snort from inside and the door opened revealing Kizzy in a huge t-shirt that went down to her knees. She sighed, "caught. Damnit." She handed the beer to him and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She pulled one from the pack and screwed the filter between her lips, lighting it. she placed the pack in his jacket again, petting it to keep it neat and smiled broadly.

"Have a nice nap," he said.

"I will." She said before closing the door.

Two-bit came a little bit later, and Dally told him Kizzy got the job. Two-bit was happy, stating that now they could get more free pop from the gas station.

Sodapop came in to here that last sentence, and slapped him over the head, "Don't use us like that." he said, in an injured voice.

Two-bit for once looked guilty, "Sorry Soda. Only kiddin'."

Soda grinned, "I know." and the two started wrestling.

Darry came in and told them to quit foolin' around, and soon after followed Johnny and Pony. Then, not long after, Kizzy was back up, renewed energy and was bouncing around, telling everyone about her new job.

"Me and Johnny are gonna head to the movies." Pony said, as him and Johnny stood up.

"Be home at eleven." Darry said seriously.

"Of course." Ponyboy said, "Wanna come, Kizzy?"

Kizzy hopped up, "Sure! I could use a bit of fresh air and a good movie...and mebbe some..." she nodded her head here, as if approving something, "Snowcaps."

Dally shook his head, "I'll come, too. Never know what could happen to you youngin's." Kizzy hit him lightly on the shoulder, and the four headed out.

At the movies, Kizzy munched on her Snowcaps happily, watching the movie. Dally slung an arm around her shoulder and she leaned back. She gave Pony a look and waggled her eyebrows at him before attempting to shove a Snowcap up Dally's nose.

"ARRGH!" He shouted, jerking back, causing Pony, Johnny and Kizzy to howl with laughter. A bunch of people in front of them turned around and shushed them so they settled back, Kizzy leaning against her chair with Dally's arm around her shoulder. She didn't feel him playing with her hair.

When the movie was over, they headed out, all lighting cigarettes. Pony let out a low whistle and pointed at a group of Socs that were approaching them.

"Shit." Kizzy hissed.

Five, tall, rather muscular Socs stopped in front of the Four. Johnny, who was on Kizzy's right, was shaking slightly, and Dally, on Kizzy's left, was clearly pissed.

"Hey there, gorgeous." the tall guy in the front said to Kizzy.

Kizzy smirked, "Hey Pony, this guy thinks you're gorgeous."

Pony's ears turned red and the Soc glared, "I was talking to you, girl. You shouldn't be hanging around with Scum of the world."

"Glad you see our point, but you guys came up to us." Dally said, cracking his knuckles.

The Soc glared, "Watch it Winston. I could easily snap you neck."

"Sure and I'm Greta Garbo." Dally said,"Now enough fancy talk, let's fight."

A Soc on the side, not nearly as big as his buddies grinned, "You think you four can take us?"

Kizzy snorted, "Please, guys like you are all talk. I could take you!" She spat, shoving her hands into her pockets and slouching down, her face had transformed into a dangerous glare that even made Dally uneasy.

"I highly doubt that," one of the Socs spat.

Kizzy sighed and approached him, "g'head, take your best shot." She said, standing straight, her hands never left her pocket.

"What?" He asked, frowning in confusion.

"You deaf? Hit me. You want to prove your something, so take a swing at me." She answered, her voice low and dangerous.

"Kizzy-" Dally was cut off by her holding her hand up.

"Just…do it." The Soc punched her and she reeled back holding her face. She stood up not even seconds later, a smirk on her face. "Great! Thanks! Now I can do this-" her fist crashed into his mouth, a tooth flew from his lips and skidded onto the ground.

As soon as her fist hit him, Dally jumped on the Leader Soc, Pony grabbed a bottle and smashed the end, using it as a weapon. Johnny, his face still slightly pale, ganged with Pony on another guy.

Their little brawl lasted about three minutes, and was interrupted by a police car pulling up. Kizzy jumped back from beating the shit out of a guy, "Shit. Dally hide your face! I'll take care of this."

Two police officers stepped out, one little and round, the other tall and gangly. "Whats goin' on here?" The tall one asked.

Kizzy put on her most innocent face, "This boy," she pointed to the guy who had punched her first, "Punched me. My boyfriend didn't like that. Thats why they started fighting."

The tall officer gave her an up and down, something that made Dally ignite with new anger, and replied, "Well, little lady, we'll let this fight go s'long as you and your boyfriend get on home without anymore problems."

"yes'sir!" Kizzy said, grabbing Dally's hand and motioning for Pony and Johnny to follow, the four walked quickly down the street.

Dally gave a hoot of laughter, "We should have you with us more often. God knows how much trouble me and Two-bit get into!"

A/N: theres chapter six! hope you all enjoyed, thanks so much for the Reviews! (I dont remember if we got any...) ok well if we did much thanks!

Joker is Poker with a J & SwallowTheStuffUnderTheSink


	7. Chapter 7

When they got back to the Curtis' house, they were practically attacked by Darry, who was shocked at how bad they looked. Kizzy explained what had happened with the police and he seemed to tense up, only to have her reassure him that Pony and Johnny weren't involved.

"So…you said that Dally was your boyfriend…to get out of being arrested?" Two-Bit asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kizzy nodded, "pretty much."

Two Bit grinned, "I gotta have the cops come around when I'm with you!"

Dally smirked, "I told her she should come out with us. We could use her."

"Sure as hell could!" Two-Bit shouted. He seemed to be a little bit drunk.

Darry shook his head, "Pony and Johnny better not be with you three if that ever happens."

Kizzy smiled fondly at Darry, he cared so much, she only knew one person who cared that much and he was standing next to her, "Don't worry, Darry, I'll try and not let it happen again. I didn't mean for it to."

The twenty-one year old smiled back in reply.

"Who wants to play poker?" Two-bit asked, "I need to win money."

Kizzy smirked, she was a mean poker player, "I'll try, Two-Bit. But, you'll have to teach me."

Dally laughed, "I'll play, too." He knew he'd lose, Kizzy had played poker since she was two, he just wanted to see Two-Bit try to cheat, and have it burn in his face.

It only took a half an hour for Kizzy to get all of Two Bit's money from him. She curled the bills up and tucked them into her pocket, grinning broadly.

"Fast learner…" Two Bit mused drunkenly, raising his eyebrows. "Nice work."

Kizzy fought back a grin and nodded. "Right." She coughed to mask her laughter, looking up at Dally and turning to make sure that Darry was gone. She turned back to face the blonde and grinned. "What do you say you take me out to get drunk or something to celebrate my uhh…new found…talent in poker?"

Dally snorted, "sure thing. I know a place that's probably having a party tonight. You're in luck."

They headed out, Two-Bit calling drunkenly, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Dally gave him a slight wave, then turned to Kizzy, "Well, that leaves us a rather large category of things to do. Where to start?"

The petite brunette smiled, "Really? Must be a major slut!"

The tow-headed boy laughed, "Ya, a Slut of Challenges. Bet him anything and he'll do it. Major Prostitute."

They cruised down a rather long street, then stopped in front of a rather large house. "Here it is."

Kizzy sighed as two people came stumbling out, their faces were written on with what looked like Sharpies, and they were laughing, and playing with a whole bunch of beads around their necks.

"Hmmm...do I want to get that drunk? Maybe we should just go out and use the money." she suggested as the girl stumbled over nothing, and then started to laugh insanely.

"Well, we can go to a bar. Maybe sing some Karaoke. Sound fun?"

Kizzy shrugged, "sure thing." They went to the closest bar and stepped in, Kizzy immediately ordered a beer. She sat down in a booth and sipped at her beer idly. Dally sat down across from her, beer in hand.

Seven beers, four shots of tequila and eleven screwdrivers later, Kizzy was so drunk she could hardly stand up. She stayed slumped against the wall of her booth. Dally smirked shaking his head, "I think you've had enough."

She raised her eyebrows at him, a goofy grin on her face, "you think so?" He nodded; she raised her eyebrows at him. "Just order me another beer and keep your opinions to yourself."

He was slightly taken aback by her bluntness but did as he was told and ordered her a beer.

It was only moments later that Kizzy asked to see the Karaoke song book, and another five minutes and twenty songs later, she had picked the song she was to sing.

With Dally's help, Kizzy stumbled onto the stage, "Hello, TULSA!" she screamed, and the men in the bar gave catcalls and whistles. "Ok, boys. Tonight you'll get the beautiful," here Kizzy's words began to slurr a bit, "Vocalss shtylings of Kizzy Grove!"

More whistles, catcalls, and cheers were heard. Dally was at the booth cracking up and wishing he could tape it. "Wif out further ado, Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyshter Cult."

A light came upon her, and she started the song in the most horrible off key, drunk singing anyone had ever heard,

"All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..we can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby i'm your man..."

Kizzy stopped and giggled here at the 'man' part, then started singing in the most awful voice again,

Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and juliet  
Are together in eternity...romeo and juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...like romeo and juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...we can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper

We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby i'm your man...

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby...and she had no fear  
And she ran to him...then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodby...she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand...she had become like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper"

Even though she had had the worst voice ever heard, the men still cheered, and she thanked them. Stumbling some more, she made her way slowly to Dally, "How'd you like?" she asked, drunkenly.

Dally snorted, "you owned the place." Kizzy plunked down into her seat and rested her head on her arm, he watched her carefully, hoping she didn't have alcohol poisoning or anything. He reached out and touched her arm, "hey, you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "tired."

Dally nodded and walked over to her, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her to her feet. "C'mon, let's get over to the Curtis' then." He half carried her out of the bar and out to his car, placing her in the passenger seat. She fell asleep on the way there and he shook her awake once they'd arrived.

"Hey Little, come on…gotta get inside before you go to sleep." She mumbled something and snuggled up closer to the door. He sighed and moved to the passenger side, opening the door and scooping her up, carrying her into the house.

She woke up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her face into the crook between his neck and shoulders. "Put me down." She said after a minute. Dally did as he was told and she stared at him for a minute, her eyes squinted and glazed over before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him softly. "Night."

Dally was completely gob smacked, he shook it off and helped her down the hall because she couldn't take more than three steps without falling down.

Laying her gently on the couch, he covered her with a blanket, and when he was sure she was fast asleep, kissed her gently on the forehead, "Sweet Dreams, Little. Your gonna have one hell of a hang over tomorrow."

He crawled into the cot Darry had set up, pulled the covers up and went into peaceful slumber.

A/N: theres chapter...uhh...what chapter was that? ((looks into files)) oh! chapter 7! I knew that ((nodds head)) Okie well hope you all like, and really hope you'll all review!

Shout outzz to our wonderful reviewers:

**NoBoDy'S LiL' AnGeL**: we're glad that we cheered u up! (sry u were cryin') But glad we can help! We try to make this story as funny (and sometimes as serious) as possible. We hope you like this chapter (Joker find it very funny...boy is that weird writing yourself in thrid person) anywho! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks a trillion for the review!

**hiei625**: We try and write everytime we're both on the computer. and we try to make the chapters really long, cuz sometimes we aren't on the computer and we can't write. so hope we updated fast enough, I'm glad you like the name Kizzy SwallowTheStuffUnderTheSink thought of it and Joker likes it too! that sounded corny but hey, Thanks so much for the review! hope you liked htis chapter!

Everyone else, hope you enjoyed, and please review!

Sincerely,

SwallowTheStuffUnderTheSink

&

Joker is Poker with a J


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Kizzy woke up to the sun glaring in her eyes. She groaned and put an arm over her face, afraid to talk. There was some commotion in the kitchen and she almost cried, putting a pillow over her face.

When she finally pulled herself out of the bed, she immediately went to the bathroom and peed, her eyes closed most of the time. When she re-entered the living room, she sat down on the couch and was practically tackled by Two-Bit.

"Hey Kizzy! I heard you got pretty drunk last night!" He said.

Kizzy whimpered, slamming a pillow back on her head, "stop yelling!"

Two-Bit gave a cackle, hopped up, and went twirling into the kitchen singing, "Kizzy's druuuunk."

Shaking her head slightly, she gave another groan. What had happened last night? She remembered a light shining on her, and cheering. She moved a bit, it felt like someone was watching her. Looking up, she noticed Dally, standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, "Need coffee, Little?" he asked quietly.

She gave the slightest nod, as he turned to get her a cup. When he came back, she asked, "What happened? I remember the bar...but what I did is a total blank."

Dally smiled softly, "You did Karaoke."

Kizzy's eyes widened, "I did What? Why didn't you stop me, I have the worst voice on the planet!"

Two-bit, who had heard what Dally said, busted out laughing. Kizzy glared as it sent pain through her head, then threw a pillow at him.

After Two bit escaped back into the kitchen, Kizzy looked up at Dally. "Did I do…anything else?" She asked tentatively.

Dally bit his lip, deciding not to tell her about the kiss just yet. "No, you were too drunk to do anything. After you did Karaoke, you practically passed out in the booth so I brought you here and you went to bed."

Kizzy nodded and looked at the clock, jumping up, "holy shit…I gotta get to work. Oh my God…" she rushed over to her book bag and reached in, pulling out a shirt and pair of jeans and rushing into the bathroom to get dressed. Dally laughed as he heard her cry out at the pain in her head when the glare from the sun hit her again but seconds later she was out of the bathroom and rushing out the door.

The petite girl got there exactly on time. Greg, smiled and sent her over to a bay to work on an old Caddy. Kizzy grumbled, Cadillacs were the worst cars to work on seeing how their wiring sucked.

When she was finished an hour later, she went over to hang out with Soda and Steve. She hung out with them till they had another customer, and they were more then willing to let Kizzy do it.

It was towards the end of her shift (and her energy) that she overheard Soda talking to who she presumed was an old friend.

"...and Dally's girlfriend is living with us. Yeah, she pretty nice, works here in fact. A real wiz at cars." Kizzy wondered why Soda called her Dally's girlfriend, and resolved to ask him when he was alone.

Once their shift was over, they both climbed into Steve's truck and started toward the Curtis'. Finally, Kizzy piped up, "So Soda…I heard you earlier say something about me being Dally's girlfriend. Where did you get the idea?"

Soda snorted, "oh come on Kizzy, I saw you guys last night when you got home."

She raised her eyebrows, "I'm lost."

He rolled his eyes, "when you guys got home I was in the kitchen getting something to drink. I saw you kiss him."

Her stomach dropped to the road beneath them, "say what?"

"You. Kissed. Dally." He said slowly as though she were a small child.

She stared at him for a moment before her hands flew to her face, "oh God! I did?" she peeked between her fingers and Soda nodded in confirmation. Her hands fell to her lap, Dally hadn't told her. "I'm gonna hurt him."

Soda felt slightly guilty, "Don't hurt him. I mean he probably had a good reason not to tell ya. Right?"

Kizzy was still fuming, though, it didn't matter if he had a good reason, he shoulda told her that she had made herself a fool by kissing him.

Soon as she walked through the door, she spotted Dally, "Hey, Little. Hows work?" He said, smiling slightly.

That stopped her. Maybe he did have a good reason? When they were little, he usually only kept the things from her that would hurt her. But, still he coulda told her.

She was torn, to yell at Dallas for not telling her all that happened, to just telling him her day was fine.

"Earth to Kizzy." Dally said, waving his arms, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

She shook her head, it would be good blackmail later, or when he pissed her off, "It was fine, Dally. But they made me work on a Caddy." She made a face, and out of the corner of her eye she saw how surprised Soda was that she didn't blow up on the tow-headed guy.

Dally nodded slowly, "ok…?" She sat down on the couch, snatching Dally's cigarette from his lips and taking a long drag from it, keeping it between her fingers. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him.

"Oh, my bad." She muttered, handing it back to him. After a few moments, she reached into his pocket and withdrew a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it.

"Why do you and kyfing my cigarettes?" Dally asked, grinning.

She shrugged, "to make you ask questions."

He shrugged and she smirked, flicking him in the nose. He raised an eyebrow at her and flicked her back.

She grinned and punched him in the arm; he punched her arm also, but not hard. "Oh, it's on!" She confirmed and shoved him, he shoved her back but she grabbed his arm, pulling him down with her. He landed on her and her breath came out in a whoosh. "Ugh! Get off me!" She gasped, laughing slightly. "I swear to God you broke my back!"

Dally got off, slyly prolonging it. When they were finally back on the couch sitting (not on each other), Kizzy sighed, "What're we gonna do tonight?"

"Not getting you drunk again." Dally replied, giving a large yawn.

"Aww, but aren't I fun?" she asked, jokingly.

"Suuure. Except when you threw up."

"AH! I did not throw up. I never throw up." Kizzy said, smacking him slightly.

"You're right, but another beer or tequila shot and you would have. I was half afraid you'd get alcohol poisoning."

"I never do." Kizzy said in a superior voice.

Dally snorted, as Johnny walked in. He was sporting a black eye and a few cuts on the cheek, "Heya, Dal, Kizzy, Soda, Steve, Pony." he said quietly.

Standing up, Dally and Pony took Johnny to the kitchen to clean him up. Kizzy followed, feeling angry with Johnny's dad, and relieved she had left her part behind. Johnny was lucky, though, he had people to clean his cuts.

She stood there and watched for a minute, noticing how the smaller boy was slowly getting paler and there was a damp spot on his shirt. "Uhh, Johnny…sit back for a second…I want to see something." He did as he was told and she pulled his shirt up slowly, there was a deep gash on his stomach and she winced. "That needs stitches."

Johnny's eyes immediately went alight with fear, "I can't go to the hospital." He said, his voice quiet and shaky.

She bit her lip, "I can do it. I mean…I've done it before; I just need a needle, thread and something for him to bite on. And maybe something to take the edge off." She said.

Dally went around, getting a needle and thread and then took his belt off for Johnny to bite on. "No alcohol or anything in the house." He said.

She nodded, threading the needle. Once that was done she looked up at Johnny, "I need you to bite hard on that belt, ok?" She said. Johnny nodded and closed his eyes, fastening his teeth on the belt. Kizzy took a huge breath and started stitching him up, her hands shaking slightly.

When she was finished, she cleaned off the cut and bit her lip, "keep it clean, if you have to, stay over here until it's healed. That would probably be a good idea because then I can keep my eyes on it."

Johnny gave another nod, then, with Dally's help, limped a bit over to the couch. He layed there for a moment, breathing heavily, then slowly looked up at Dally and Kizzy, "Thanks."

Kizzy smiled softly, "No problem, Johnny." Dally nodded beside her.

The boy laid his head back, slowly drifting off to sleep, happy that, for once, Dally was around.

The dark haired girl gave a sigh, she hadn't been this worried about someone in a long time. While she hitch-hiked across the country, all she had to worry about was herself, and now, she worried about them all. It had only been about a week, but these boys, especially Johnny, Dally, and Pony, had come to mean so much.

Kizzy heaved a sigh and walked into the kitchen to clean things up, she used a rag to mop up the droplets of blood that had fallen onto the floor while she stitched Johnny up, biting her lip and trying not to think about what had happened when her father had stabbed her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jerked, crying out in surprise.

Dally held his hands up, "it's just me, calm down."

She relaxed slightly and ran a hand through her hair, "don't ever sneak up on me again." She growled, turning back around to clean up everything.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were so sensitive about stuff like that." He muttered.

"Well I am." She barked and then bit her lip, calming down. "Sorry…just plotting the 'accidental' death of Johnny's dad."

"That pissed?"

She shrugged, "he shouldn't have to live with that ass."

"You lived with an even worse one." He shot back.

Kizzy shrugged, "that was different, I'm different than him. I'm not stupid and I know how to read people…Johnny…he can't handle that shit."

"Oh but you can?"

"Yeah, I can!"

Dally just rolled his eyes, not really wanting to get in a fight, but not being able to point out all the times she came to him...atleast before he had gone to jail.

It had all started when Kizzy was about five. Her mother had came down with leukemia, and had lasted about five months, before finally giving in. Kizzy and her dad had been heart broken. Her mother had been the sweetest person, Dally remembered. Always smiling, cracking jokes, baking him and Kizzy cookies to eat with glasses of milk. She seemed to understand and get along with everyone, much like Kizzy could if she set her mind to it.

Being so much like her mom, Kizzy tried to cheer her dad up, but, her dad would not accept her. That's when the beatings started, and slowly they had climaxed to stabs and blood loss. Dally had been helpless, and Kizzy only wanted her fathers love.

Each time when she had come to his apartment, sobbing her eyes out, him and his mom would quietly clean her up. Till his mom died, and it was only him.

"Kizzy..." Dally started, but stopped. How could he remind her? She had lived so long like that, she probably had nightmares.

"Dally." Kizzy replied, staring at him hard. "Drop it. Unless you want me to go storming outta here."

The blonde headed boy analyzed the girl, then quietly turned and went into the Living room.

Once Kizzy finished cleaning up the kitchen she sat down at the table and lit a cigarette, glaring down at the floor. Her head ached and she rubbed her temples she found it hard to believe that she'd actually said that to Dally but shrugged it off. She could really handle it; she was a tough, Brooklyn girl. No one could touch her.

At least that's what she'd made people think.

Thoughts of her mother and father raced through her head and she wiped at her eyes that were brimming with tears. She couldn't cry.

"Kizzy?"

She looked up to meet Dally's eyes, he was standing in front of her, "what?"

"What's wrong?" He asked and she shrugged. "Not good enough, c'mon. Talk to me."

"I can handle it Dal." She whispered, "you might not think so, but I know so."

He nodded and pulled her into a hug, "I know. I just was thinking about when we were kids, you know? You were so…fragile."

"And now I'm not. Dally, we aren't kids anymore…"

He nodded again, "I know."

A/N: Theres chapter 8! We hope you all liked it! thanks to **babygurl33 **really hoped you liked it, and everyone else, please review! it would be nice to get a few! (lol that rhymed!)

SwallowTheStuffUnderTheSink

&

Joker is Poker with a J


	9. Chapter 9

About a week later, Kizzy was busy fixing an alternator, one of her specialties, when a car pulled up. "Soda! Can you get the customer?"

When no one replied, Kizzy yelled again, "SODA! GO HELP THE CUSTOMER!"

Still no reply.

Angrily, Kizzy threw down the rag she had been using to clean with, and walked out in a huff...

...And stopped.

A man, about late thirties, early forties, leaned against a '59 Cadillac. Kizzy stopped, and stared as he glanced up, took off his sun glasses, and stared back. His hair was the same dark brown as her, but flecked with gray hairs. His eyes though were a deep chocolate brown, so unlike hers.

She took a step forward, then said, "What'd I tell ya 'bout Caddy's?" Her voice was only slightly harsh, and the man winced.

"Kizzy..." his own voice faltered.

"Heya, Kiz? Wanna take a break and have a Soda?" there was a small laugh, "do ya like Diet..." the voice trailed off. Soda had stepped out, two bottles in his hand and had been staring at them till he had glanced up and saw the man and Kizzy. "What's wrong? Who's this?"

"Soda...couldya leave us alone for a sec?" Kizzy asked, her voice straining.

"Sure..." Soda said, trailing off, and heading back inside.

Kizzy tensed at the sight of her father, a glare crossing her face. "What the fuck do you want?" She spat, crossing her arms.

Her father sneered at her, "just wanting to see how my baby girl is doing."

Kizzy's hand moved to her right shoulderblade, scratching the area where he'd stabbed her for the first time-wincing at the memory. "Well, all's well-you're still not sober-you're still a dickhead-and I'm a somebody. Now you know and can get out of here before I have some of my friends put your piece of shit car up on some blocks." She spat, her glare intensifying.

"I hear that little Winston bastard is around here. You shackin' up with him or something?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and she fought back a blush, clenching her hands into her fists.

She cleared her throat and approached the car, "So sir, what seems to be the problem with your car?" She asked him, pretending that she didn't know him and that they hadn't just shared the conversation. Not because she wanted to, but because she had to. She saw Soda's face, peering through the window at them. He would know something was up if she didn't act normal.

"I have trouble starting it up." Her dad said gruffly, she could smell the alcohol on him and bitter tears welled up in her eyes. She held them back as always.

"Well, Just...lemme pop the hood and I'll take a look at it." She breathed, her father nodded and disappeared behind the wheel, popping the hood. She peered into it, tinkering around with it slightly. While she was hidden under the hood, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Looks like the...engine needs tightening." She said, her voice thick with the approaching sobs.

Her father came to stand next to her, peering into the engine. "Is that so? Hmmm...well, how much will it cost?" he asked, his voice anything but pleasant and nice.

"Maybe thirty bucks. Possibly more. Who told you I was here?" Kizzy asked, still not looking at him, and blinking her eyes furiously. Wasn't it bad enough he had ruined her childhood, he had to find her and ruin her new life?

"Oh, y'know. Those boys you use to hang out with. I think his name was Julian." Her dad replied, brushing a speck of dust off as they both took a step back from the car.

Kizzy's eyes narrowed, "Julian wouldn't do that."

Her father laughed, "C'mon, Kiz, you know I can be very persuasive." He gave a wicked grin, and glanced back at the store where Soda was talking on the phone.

"what the fuck did you do?" Kizzy asked violently, glaring at him.

Chuckling again, her father looked her in the eyes, "Nothin' that hurt him. Much." But, his eyes said otherwise.

Kizzy glared at her father, hate seeping through her pores. It took all of her self-control to hold herself back from bludgeoning him with the wrench that sat in her balled up fist. She immediately went to work on her father's engine, feeling him breathing down her neck the entire time.

"What did you do to him?" She asked softly, working on the car.

Her father leaned against the car, "remember Uncle Kevin?" She swallowed hard and nodded, "yeah well, he did a favor for me."

"What did he do?" She was suddenly finding it very difficult to talk through the lump of tears in her throat.

Her father laughed that cruel laugh again, "well…let's just hope he won't need to use his left hand for awhile."

She nodded, staring intently at the inside structure of the car, biting her lip so hard that she tasted blood.

"Hey Kiz, you wanna take a b-" Dally's sentence was cut short by the site of her father.

She whipped around; gripping the wrench so tight her knuckles were blanching, "Hi Dal," she gasped.

Dally stared at the man for a moment, shock and then sudden fury, "What the fuck do you want?" He wanted bad to lunge at the man, but Kizzy quickly stepped between them.

Kizzy's father gave another laugh, though no one else saw what was so funny, "I think you've been spending to much time together. That's the same question Kiz asked." He gave another laugh, and it took all Kizzy's power to hold back Dally.

This isn't good, Kizzy thought. Dally's anger and movements would trigger Soda's attention again and Soda would then come out. And then questions would be asked.

"Look, Ben," Kizzy started, using his real name through clenched teeth, "How 'bout you come by tomorrow and pick up your car. I'll have it fixed, and if you come by three we can talk because that's when my shift ends."

The middle-aged man looked at her thoughtfully, "Ok, Kizzy, let me go inside and pay and call my buddy for a ride."

Kizzy nodded as her father went inside. Taking a step back from Dally, she watched as he went into a frenzy, "What the fuck does that bastard want? You're almost eighteen, he can't do anything! And tomorrow I'm gonna be here. He's not getting one more minute alone with you! I won't let the son of a bitch touch you in anyway! And if he starts anything, I know a few guys that wouldn't mind making a little money, if ya know what I mean." Dally paced back and forth, continuing with his rantings until her dad came back out.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow. And don't try leavin', Kiz. I'm sure you made a couple new friends here. If ya do, I hope they won't mind losin' a hand. Nice seeing you Dally!" He told them, walking down the sidewalk and giving a small wave.

Kizzy watched him leave-the second he was out of sight; she stomped into the station and into her boss's office. "I need to take the rest of the day off." She said, her face pale. He looked at her questioningly, "sick."

He sighed, "ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kizzy nodded and walked out, shaking furiously. As she passed Dally, she grabbed his arm, dragging him toward his car. She climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door. "Drive." She barked. He nodded, driving to the Curtis' home. The second they came to a stop in the driveway, she got out, bolting into the house. Dally was not far behind. He watched in silent horror as Kizzy flew around the house, grabbing her belongings from the floor and stuffing them into her bag.

"I'm really sorry for just comin' in and leaving like this. I really appreciate what you and the gang have done for me and I won't forget it. I promise. And as soon as I get a hold of some spare cash I'll send it to you and the guys. Keep an eye on Johnny's side for me, I don't want it to get infected and make sure that he keeps it clean and keep him out of his house for as long as you can," her voice was stern at her last order and Dally knew that she meant business, he just stared, watching her pack her things and fold up her bedding. "I'll come back though when I'm sure that my dad won't be here and we'll have a drink." She started walking toward the door, "tell the guys I said bye for me-"

Dally caught her arm, "whoa, what in the hell are you doing?"

The look he received when she glanced up at him was one that he hadn't seen since her father had first started beating her. It was pure fear and confusion, for once; he could tell that she had no idea what was going on. "I gotta get out of here."

"Little…don't."

"Give me a single reason why I should stay." She barked, going from scared to livid in mere seconds.

Without thinking or hesitation, Dally lowered his face to hers' and captured her lips with his. When he broke away, Kizzy looked dazed and extremely confused. "That good enough of a reason for you?"

Pushing him gently away, Kizzy shook her head, "Dally...can't...I..." and she went out the door. Dally watched, realizing this is how it felt to be walked out on.

It only lasted a moment before the door was flown back open, Kizzy came in, dropped all her stuff on the floor, and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his.

They kissed there like that for a good two minutes before they both pulled away. "Dally, I can't do it!" She whispered frantically, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her, as she finally let out the tears.

They were interrupted by Two-Bit barreling in, Johnny behind him. Kizzy pulled away, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Now THATS what I'm talking about!" Two-Bit said, coming over and grabbing everyone into a hug, "We need more hugs together!"

"Get your hands off me, ya hood!" Dally said, wiggling out of Two-Bit's grasp.

"Fine, don't share the love!" Two-Bit countered, hugging Kizzy.

Kizzy laughed and hugged him back, "Thanks Two-Bit." she said, pulling away.

"Anytime Kizzy." He said, jumping over to the couch and turning on, you guessed it, Mickey Mouse.

Dally went over to reprimand Johnny for walking with his newly stitched wound, "...be careful, it can bust open at any moment and start bleeding."

Kizzy watched, unable to stop the smile that fell into place. If she left, her Dad would hurt these boys, (if he could get past Dally) but either way, someone was going to get hurt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, Kizzy was a nervous wreck. It was another sleepless night for her. She would burst into tears at random moments at the mere thought of her father. How could someone she wanted to love so much cause her so much pain?

During one of these mini meltdowns, the only person who she would let get even ten feet within her was Dally. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her rocking her gently back and forth. It was a side of him the guys had never even dreamt of seeing.

Kizzy curled up against him, shaking with wave after wave of tears. "I'm so afraid." She whispered.

Dally nodded and kissed the top of her head, "I know. Just hang on there. He'll be here tomorrow and then he'll be gone."

A/N: Alright theres chapter 9, everyone please review!


	10. Chapter 10

The day came all to soon. And before Kizzy even knew it, her, Dally, and Soda were headed for the DX. She fidegeted the entire time, until Dally put a hand on hers, and gave her a reassuring smile. One that, unfortunately, didn't reach his startling blue eyes.

Soda noticed her lack of focus, and so did her boss. But, neither one commented. Just as three o'clock rolled around, Kizzy was on the edge. She was pale, and sweating. She looked as if she had a fever.

"I can't believe the son of a bitch is late!" Kizzy said, glancing down at her watch. It was three thirty and her father wasn't in sight.

Dally's arm was draped over her shoulder, like a comfort blanket. Something that just made you feel all fuzzy inside. "It's better if he don't come at all." Dally said, and even though he was comforting, she could feel his muscles wound tight. Like a cat ready to spring.

As Kizzy glanced at her watch, she heard a car pull up and stop. She looked up, instantly greeted by the sneering face of her father. She could feel the blood draining from her face and Dally rubbed her back comfortingly. She managed a shaky breath and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Afternoon," her father grunted.

Kizzy and Dally both blinked, remaining silent.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your father, Kizzy?" He asked.

"Yeah, hi." She grunted, looking anywhere but at him. After a long silence she sighed, "What do you want anyway?"

"I was kind of hoping I could take my little girl back home with me."

Kizzy snorted, her jaw dropping. "You kicked me out you old, drunk bastard!" She bellowed, catching the attention of several nearby pedestrians. "Just go back to Brooklyn…I'm really tired of looking at you."

Her father gave a sneer, and then a bark of laughter, "I could force you, you know that. You're 17 not 18. So until then, you're legally mine."

The brunette stood up, fist clenched at her side, and glared with such hatred, Dally was surprised that her father didn't fall back. "Well, _Dad_. I'll remind you, since it seems you have forgotten, that my birthday is in two weeks. By the time you bring it to the judge, I'll be legal to never see you again."

He stared at her, contemplating just what to do, "What I want, Kizzy," He said, after a moment of thought, "Is you to say you're sorry."

Dally stared in horror. There were two things wrong with that. One, Kizzy hadn't done anything, and two, Kizzy absolutely hated to apologize to anyone. It was a blow to her pride, and she never said it unless she really needed to.

That leer came to his face, he knew those two factors, and he was enjoying ever minute of watching Kizzy decide what to do.

That couldn't be all he wanted, Dally was sure, it was probably some stupid game of his to torture his daughter. Asshole.

With clenched fists, Kizzy started forward, only to have Dally grasp her arm to restrain her.

"All I need is an apology." Her father said, smirking at both of them.

"I didn't do anything!" She hissed, her body trembling with anger. Dally was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep a hold of her for very long if she got any angrier. "WHY are you doing this to me?"

"I deserve an apology."

She growled and Dally grasped her other arm, now keeping her maintained with most of his strength. "Kizzy…he's not worth it."

After a few moments of both people staring at eachother, trying to get the other the buckle first, Kizzy threw her hands in the air. She held the steady glare on her face and shook her head, "fine. I'm sorry. Happy?" She barked.

"Not as convincing as I would have liked it to be…but yes." He replied, grinning maliciously. "Now, where's my car?"

"In the garage. Follow me." She turned away from him, walking quickly to the garage, and grabbing a set of keys. She went over to the bay that held her father's car, and tossed him the keys. "I tightened a few loose screws, refilled the oil, and fixed your starter. It'll be $11.47."

The man flipped open his wallet, pulled out some dollars and handed it to her. "Keep the change as a tip." She only nodded.

He got into the car and smiled as it started up. Slowly he pulled out, "See ya around, Kizzy." He called, that hateful smirk on his face.

Stopping at the exit, he looked both ways, then slowly pulled out. He beeped the horn once, and they watched him roll away.

Kizzy turned her back, and Dally watched the light go red. Watched the Caddy continue, break lights never going on.

There was a big crash, and then an explosion. Dally turned to Kizzy, "What'd you do?" He asked.

She avoided his eyes, "Let's just say his brakes were bad."

Dally stared at her in awe for a few moments before cracking up with laughter. "You didn't…"

"I didn't do anything, I just said his brakes sucked. That's all." Kizzy said with a shrug. "But maybe my hand slipped when I was working on it and threw them outta whack. Who knows?"

Still chuckling, Dally shook his head, "you're something else, Little."

She shrugged again, "I do what I can. And I do believe that my day is over…so whaddaya say we head back to the Curtis' house and raise hell?"

Dally cast a look over at the burning Cadillac, and the other automobile, "I think you already did." he replied, but smiled at her and took her hand in his, "But, we can bring it to the Curtis'. 'Sides, gotta see how Johnny's fairing."

Kizzy smiled and got into Dally's car, and they left. Leaving behind the Cadillac, the fire, and the horrible father.

A/N: Please review.


End file.
